Not Even You
by Tweetbaby626
Summary: Bella needs help she won't let anyone help her not even her father, the only person in the world she trusts. But will that change when she meets the beautiful selfless Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

_"Bella! Don't walk away Bells come on." _

_I just kept walking I mean he wants to help but it won't help I feel scarred for life. True Emmett helped but my big brother can't even help me. _

_"Bells I'm sorry I said something but..."_

_" Edward don't start please just let me leave I can handle myself I'm a big girl." I started walking away but he grabbed my wrist. I growled at him and gave him a look that could kill. " Edward listen I don't want help it doesn't work." _

_"That's because you don't trry everybody helps me, your brother , your friends, your parents especially me I try so hard because I can't stand to see you like this your pain is my pain too."_

_I hate to do this to him because he is so selfless always thinking about others. He started crying I had to get out of there before something bad happens._

_"Edward nobody can help me not even you."_


	2. Chapter 2

I need to get out of here. Anybody in my situation wouls say so. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 and in my senior year of high school. I live well lived with my mom Renee and her new husband Phil In Pheonix.

Here's the reason I need to leave I was raped and drugged multiple times by someone I really trusted. I gave him everything and he betrayed it.

Now because of that stupid prick I have to go(well you know what I came willingly) live with a man that I don't even know. I have to live with Charlie my "dad". I don't think of him like that though. He is just a man who just happens to have the same DNA as me.

So here I am in Seattles airport looking for a Charlie and well I should have good luck there because I know exactly what he looks like. Sense my sarcasm if you will. I see a man with my chocolate brown eyes looking around so I trust my instincts and walk up to him say "dad is that you"? He looks at me and says "Bells"? I start crying right there and then because I know that he will protect me and maybe just maybe I'll be safe here. "I am sorry sweetie I wasn't there to protect you but I can now so please trust me and don't cry I won't hurt you". "I know you wouldn't that's why I'm crying dad". So we went to retrieve what little luggage i had and went home.

When we got there I was suprised to see that Charlie was living in a 3 story house by himself. "Why such a big house dad"? "I just figured since I have the money why not use it. Oh and on the topic of money I have something for you in the back". I wasn't going to argue because i trusted it wasn't big and went to the garage with Charlie. he opened the door and in there was my dream car a black Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. "Dad OMD this has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for my thank you so much"! Charlie chuckled. He said"Your wlcome I just want my baby girl to happy and comfortable. let me show you your room and then we can unpack your stuff. We went upstairs and we stopped at a room. We went inside and the room was gorgeous. The walls were all navy blue my favorite color with white polka dots which I love. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room and it had white sheets. There in the corner of the room was a desk wiith a laptop on top of it and books I guess I would need for school. There were two doors on both sides of the room so I went to the one to the left and it was my own bathroom it was a replica of my room but with a shower, bath toilet and sink. I shut the door and went to the other room and I was going to cry _again. It was a music room. _It had a white baby grand piano, a black SG special Gibson USA guitar, a radio with tons of music on shelves and a beautifull silver alto saxaphone. _That's _when I started crying. I saw Charlie standing in the doorway and i jumped on him and hugged him. I told him how much I loved him even though I haven't see him in ages, how thankful I was that he was taking care of me and I am happy that he was my father.

He let me take in the house by myself and I stayed in _my _music room and I did something I haven't done in months. I played for hours. i figured Charlie was hungry so i went down to the kitchen and went in the fridge there were ingredients for steak and potatoes. I called charlie down and we ate. he told me i has school tomorrow so i should get to bed and school early and if he didn't see me in the morning to have a good first day.

I went to bed early and then woke up the next morning. I took a shower and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a orange and white polka dotted shirt and matching ballet flats.(did i forget to mention he stocked my closet with good looking designer outfits and shoes with purses in the right size.)

I ate breakfast, put my books in a bag that matched my shirt and flats.

Then I got the keys to my new baby and was off to Forks High School.


End file.
